warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbitkit (WC)
}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Rabbitkit |mother=Palebird |father=Woollytail |sister=Wrenflight |brother=Bristlekit, Flykit |half-brother=Tallstar |half-sister=Finchkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Rabbitkit is a pale brownRevealed on Kate's official blog she-cat with a fluffy white belly and yellow eyes.Revealed on Kate's official blog History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Rabbitkit is born to Palebird and Woollytail of WindClan along with her sister, Wrenkit, and brothers Flykit and Bristlekit. Though it is a harsh kitting, the litter is healthy. She is not given a name the day she's kitted because Palebird is too tired. :A quarter moon later, she is officially given her name. It is noted that she and her littermates have already explored the whole camp, asked questions, begged for badger rides, and have gotten under everyone's paws. :Rabbitkit and her siblings call for Talltail. As he crosses the tussocks, Rabbitkit, Bristlekit, Flykit, and Wrenkit tear toward him, and he hops clear as they swarm around his legs. Talltail informs them that he couldn't play that moment, as he was to speak with Heatherstar. Rabbitkit squeals for him to give them a badger ride, commenting that Cloudrunner said that they were too big. When Talltail agrees to give them a ride, she and her littermates scramble onto his back. They quickly become frightened when Talltail pretends that he is going to feed them to the elders, and they scramble down, swarming over to Flailfoot. :On Talltail's journey, Reena asks how old Palebird's kits were when he left, and he replies that they were a quarter moon old. He then pictures Rabbitkit, Wrenkit, Flykit, and Bristlekit crowd around his legs, their tails high, and they squeak with excitement. Rabbitkit's, along with her other siblings, voices echo in Talltail's mind with some of their questions, and he closes his eyes. Reena asks how he could bear to leave them, and Talltail growls that they were happier without him. :When Talltail returns, Rabbitkit and Bristlekit come haring from the nursery, and Rabbitkit asks Talltail where he went and why he didn't let them come. Bristlekit then nudges her, saying that it doesn't matter since he's back. Afterwards, Rabbitkit and her siblings are seen on the Hunting Stones, bickering about who got to sit on the highest stone, and she argues that it is her turn. Rabbitkit, and Bristlekit pop up from the grass and scramble over the tussocks as Flykit chases Wrenkit. :Palebird returns to camp with a mouse in her jaws, Wrenkit asks her if the mouse was for them, and Palebird drops the mouse at Wrenkit's paws. Rabbitkit and Bristlekit run over and Wrenkit tells Palebird that she will make sure everyone gets a fair share of the prey. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly mentioned as a tom in ''Tallstar's Revenge. Official art Kin Members Mother: :Palebird: Father: :Woollytail: Brothers: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Sister: :Wrenflight: Half-brother: :Tallstar: Half-sister: :Finchkit: Nieces: :Morningflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: Great-nephews: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Great-nieces/nephews: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Great-great-nephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Great-great-niece: :Hollyleaf: Great-great-nephews/nieces: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-great-nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Smokehaze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Brindlewing: :Woodpaw: :Applepaw: Great-great-great-nephews: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-great-nieces: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: :Myrtlepaw: Great-great-great-great-nephews: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: |''See more''}} Tree Notes and references de:Kaninchenjungesru:Зайкаfi:Kanipentufr:Petit Lapinpl:Króliczek (KW) Category:Kits Category:Characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters